1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of eliminating electrostatic charges effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, present existing connectors include a plurality of terminals extended backward and bent downward from the connector for electrically connecting a circuit board. The connectors also include an internal casing wrapped completely by an insulating base body, and the internal casing is not electrically connected to an external casing, and thus it is difficult to eliminate electrostatic charges in the connectors.